


Teenage Sensation

by DirtyTeaSpoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Kevin, Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, Jo and Kevin are bros, Kevin is 17, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sam is 30, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyTeaSpoon/pseuds/DirtyTeaSpoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin (age 17) had always been an awkward kid. He was quiet and reserved, but he still managed to draw attention with his mismatched hand-me-down clothes and and his annoyingly consistent habit of tripping over everything, including his own feet. It often found him trouble.</p><p>Trouble on this particular day happened to come in the form of one Sam Winchester (age 30). Mr. Winchester, who also happened to be Kevin's ninth period Creative Writing teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twist Me to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU student/teacher story. Kevin is 17, Sam is 30.
> 
> This is my first attempt in years at a multiple chapter fic. I wanted it to be something Sam/Kevin. There needs to be more Sevin in the world. I don't have an entirely clear picture of where I want this to go. I certainly have ideas (my first attempts at smut and also some shmoop), but I'd love input from anybody interested. If you've got mini prompts pertaining to what's happened so far or for future use, let me know!
> 
> This is un-beta'd. For now, probably. I'm going to try and stick to a posting schedule. At least one chapter per week.

    Kevin had always been an awkward kid. He was quiet and reserved, but he still managed to draw attention with his mismatched hand-me-down clothes and and his annoyingly consistent habit of tripping over everything, including his own feet. It often found him trouble.

    Trouble on this particular Monday happened to come in the form of one Sam Winchester. Mr. Winchester, who also happened to be Kevin's ninth period Creative Writing teacher.

    Kevin's day started out pretty typical. In other words – pretty terrible. From the only pair of jeans he owned that actually almost fit him being accidentally bleached to hell the previous evening, thanks to his mother drunkenly deciding to do the laundry; to the mud that managed to end up splattered all over his best, as in least stained t-shirt, by some jerk stomping around in puddles at the bus stop. By the time Kevin arrived at Lucky High School, the poor kid looked drowned and miserable.

    Grabbing his ratty sweat pants and t-shirt from his gym locker when he got to school seemed to be his best option. At least, that's what he thought. He hadn't counted on the very literal run in with Mr. Winchester. Tall, tanned, perfectly stubble-faced, totally jacked, sweater-vest-wearing and frustratingly handsome Mr. Winchester. Kevin had just entered the boys' locker room when Mr. frustratingly handsome rounded the row of lockers – red-faced, damp-haired and carrying a tall mug of some sort of steaming beverage.

    Kevin hadn't noticed Mr. Winchester until he had a face full of incredibly firm pectorals and excruciatingly hot beverage – coffee if he placed the smell correctly – dripping down both him and the taller man.

    A continuous stream of “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” escaped Kevin, at the same time Mr. Winchester exclaimed “Holy shit that's fucking hot!”

    Kevin abruptly hauled his pained hopping and shirt fanning. _'Oh fuck.'_ He thought. “Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so fucking sorry!” Is what came out of his mouth. “I'm so so so sorry! I'm so clumsy! Oh my god!”

    Kevin was hyperventilating, his excruciating burns momentarily forgotten by the blinding panic of just having scalded his teacher. His teacher who he also happened to have had the biggest fucking crush on since freshmen year!

    “Hey hey, it's alright! It was my fault too! I didn't see you there either, calm down!” Mr. Winchester placed his had on Kevin back and rubbed soothing circles until the younger man's breathing calmed. “You alright now? Do you need to call home for clean clothes?”

    The teacher took in the kid's appearance and noticed the apparent per-existing staining and ruined sort-of-too-tight jeans that certainly didn't look to be intentionally too tight.

    “I was just going to grab my gym clothes.” The kid muttered, turned his attention to the floor.

    “Yeah yeah, good idea. I should change back into my running clothes.” The teacher replied. Kevin gave him an obviously confused look. “I run the school track every morning.” Mr. Winchester clarified.

    “Oh.”

    Kevin awkwardly shuffled away toward the first row of lockers. He stopped at locker number 11 and entered his lock combination. Mr. Winchester walked past him and stop at the farthest locker of the row on the opposite side of the bench. Locker number 24, he noticed. Kevin realized he'd been staring, and that Mr. Winchester had been looking his way and definitely noticed him staring. Kevin quickly turned his attention back to his own locker, pulled out his sweater and t-shirt and was just about to strip of his soiled top when he heard the rustle of fabric.

    His teacher sans pressed white button up shirt and black sweater vest is what Kevin saw when looked back at Mr. Winchester. The older man's deltoids and biceps bulged perfectly and Kevin's gaze followed the faintly raised veins and lines of the man's perfectly muscled arms. Kevin's dick gave a twitch.

    Mr. Winchester brandished an old gray t-shirt from his locker and turned back in Kevin's direction. He noticed Kevin's staring again. He raised his brow at Kevin and pulled the shirt over his perfectly defines pectorals and perfectly sculpted torso. Mr. Winchester cleared his throat and it echoes in the locker room, making Kevin jump back to reality and turn tomato red at the realization that he'd just been caught checking out his stupidly fucking perfect teacher.

 _'Oh my go oh my god oh my god.'_ Kevin though over and over before grabbing his change of clothes and taking off toward the bathroom stalls. _'You're such a fucking embarrassment, Kevin, what the fuck is your problem. He's a teacher. Get it together!'_

    Kevin slammed the stall door behind him and hit his head against it.

    “Fuck.”

    Kevin muddled through the rest of the day in a daze. He got through eight periods of classes without really taking in anything that was happening around him. His mind was an endless loop of _'You're a fucking idiot.'_ He was absolutely dreading ninth period after the utterly embarrassing morning events. He tried to mentally steel himself as he entered the classroom, but that shattered the minute he saw Mr. Winchester sitting behind his desk at the front of the room. That gray t-shirt stretched over his broad chest and formed perfectly to his well-muscled upper arms. The teacher got up from his chair to retrieve something from the back of the room, and Kevin's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Mr. Winchester's ass in the slightly baggy sweat pants he wore.

    Kevin realized he was staring again. Luckily this time he hadn't been caught. He snapped himself out of is and took his seat at the back of the room in the corner, hoping the class would pass by quickly without anymore embarrassing incidents.

    "Hey Mr. Winchester, what's with the threads?" Sassy loud mouth Jo Harvelle shouted as she entered the room. She through a crumpled ball of paper at Mr. Winchester's head and waggled her eyebrows at him.

    Mr. Winchester stuck his tongue out and through the paper ball back at her, hitting her square in the face. "Take your seat JoAnna." He said in a teasing tone.

    Jo took the seat right next to Kevin. She squinted at him, seeming to be evaluating him. "Is today gym day and nobody informed me?" She said with a grin.

    "Um, uh, n-no. There was an accident. A coffee accident..." Kevin stuttered in reply.

    Jo laughed. "Figures big clutzo moose over there would cause an accident. I don't know how he managed to survive to 30. I swear he manages to trip over his own damn shadow!"

    "U-uh, it's wasn't h-his fault. I bumped into him."

    Mr. Winchester chose that moment to call the class to order and Kevin was left wondering why Jo Harvelle talked so casually about their teacher. He wanted to ask her, but he figured that would be rude and also none of his business. So instead he turned his attention back to Mr. Winchester and tried to pay attention to whatever the man was saying about free verse poetry. Class dragged on and Kevin had trouble focusing on his teachers words, rather than the mouth they were coming out of. The end of the day bell rang and Kevin jumped and nearly fell right off his chair.

    "Wait, not so fast!" Mr. Winchester's voice commanded as the class tried to get up and leave. "I want ya'll to practice writing creatively in the form of free verse poetry. I'm going to give you two weeks from today to turn something in." The class collectively groaned and Mr. Winchester rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yeah yeah, I know, it's so terrible!" He laughed. "I'm going to be choosing three pieces to enter into a local slam contest, so really give it some thought, please."

    Class was dismissed then. Kevin gathered up his books, and as he was shoving them into his raggedy, patched up back pack, he felt eyes boring into him. He turned to see Jo Harvelle still sitting in her seat. She raised an eyebrow at him and the sly twist of her lips made him nervous.

    "Uh... h-hi?" He stammered.

    Jo's laugh boomed and Kevin flinched. "So... Sam, huh?" It was a question, but not a question.

    "Sam?" Kevin asked.

    "Mr. Winchester, dummy."

    Kevin's eyes widened comically. "W-what about him?"

    She grinned. "I saw you looking at him."

    "He's the teacher, of course I was l-looking at him!" Kevin squeaked. He was starting to sweat profusely.

    "Uhhh huh." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So I was just imagining the mooney eyes and drool?" She laughed. "Dude, you can't tear your eyes away from him!"

    Kevin was starting to panic. "I-I have to go..." He shot out of his chair, knocking it over in the process and tumbling straight down to the floor, flat on his face. Of course. Why would he expect to make a clean exist? He groaned and slowly rose to a sitting position. He looked up at Jo and sighed. He looked pitiful.

    "Dude, I ain't judgin' you." She said. "Okay, I'm a little judgin' you. He's an overgrown moose who needs a haircut who owes me fifteen bucks!" She laughed again.

    Kevin fixed her with another confused look.

    "I've known him my whole life. His Uncle Bobby is married to my mom. Sam and his brother were my babysitters until I was twelve. They're practically my brothers." Jo clarified.

    "Oh."

    "Really, dude, it's fine. I'm not gonna tell anyone." She smiled, got up and offered Kevin her hand to help him up.

    "T-thanks." He mumbled, giving her what he hoped was a smile, but assumed it was probably more like a terrified grimace. Kevin didn't make friends very easily. This was probably the longest he'd interacted with anybody in years. It was an oddly pleasant feeling.

    "You wanna hang out?" Jo asked suddenly.

    "W-what?" Kevin gave her a wide-eyed look of confusion. _'Holy shit!'_ he thought.

    "There's a kick ass diner like two blocks from school with the BEST milkshakes! My treat."

    Kevin felt dazed. He'd never hung out with anyone outside of school before. He some times met up in the library with this kid Alphie from his Literature class, to discuss the latest books. It wasn't really hanging out. "Uh, okay." Kevin replied lamely.

    "Come on." Jo grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the classroom. As they left, Kevin noticed that Mr. Winchester was no longer in the room. He gave a sigh of relief that none of what Jo had said was heard by the teacher.


	2. Stranger By The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Kevin bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super into where this is going, and Jo and Kevin being bros pleases me greatly.

    Jo dragged Kevin to Jiddy Jim's, the seedy looking diner near the high school and pushed him into a corner booth, away from the other people in the establishment. It had been incredibly weird at first, and Kevin didn't say anything. He just listen to Jo go on and on about how fantastic the milkshakes were, her back against the wall and legs bent with her cherry red combat boot-clad feet resting on bench seat, until said milkshakes finally arrived a their table. Kevin ordered a plain strawberry, and Jo ordered some fudgey chocolaty concoction that admittedly looked pretty damn delicious. Kevin remained quiet, and contemplated Jo for a moment. She was honestly pretty weird. Black tank top and red flannel and ripped up jeans that didn't look like those artfully pre-ripped ones you see at the mall, and those eye catching boots. She certainly didn't look like the other kids at school, Kevin mused, until Jo finally mentioned Mr. Winchester.  
  
    “So... Sam, huh?” She grinned and raised a brow.  
  
    “Uh-uh...” Kevin was suddenly panicked again.  
  
    “Dude, seriously, chill out. Like I said, it's fine. I ain't gonna preach to you or anything. Sam's cool. He's basically my incredibly dorky, nerdy big brother. I'm not one to judge, anyway.” Jo smiles softly. “My girlfriend is older than I am, too. Admittedly, not as old as Sam, but she's 23. You're cool with me dude, don't worry so much.”  
  
    Kevin couldn't keep the extreme look of surprise off of his face. “I-I didn't know you...”  
  
    “That I'm gay?” She laughed. “Yeah, most people don't.”  
  
    They were both silent for a few minutes while they finished off their milkshakes. When the waitress came around to their table to take their empty glasses, Jo ordered then two more.  
  
    “He'll have a Nutella chocolate chip this time, too.” Jo said. She winked at the quite boy across from her and he gave her a small smile.  
  
    After their second round arrived, they fell into another short silence. Kevin's mind was reeling. He was honestly kind of having fun, and Jo was definitely right, the milkshakes here were awesome. Despite that, he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
    “S-somebody like him could never like someone... like me.” Kevin finally spoke.  
  
    “What do you mean 'someone like you'?” Jo eyed him intensely.  
  
    “You know. Me being the quiet, awkward nerd kid with a knack for tripped over air. Him being the totally jacked, perfect Adonis! Not to mention I'm seventeen... and his student.”  
  
    “Are you kidding me? Sam is the nerdiest nerd who ever did nerd.” She laughed. “You know, when he would babysit me when I was little, he would spent the whole time doing homework or reading books, just for fun!” She makes a mock gagging noise before she continues, “And I know for a fact he keeps a stack of Justice League comic books under his bed.” Jo sighs. “Look, I'll admit you're not the most graceful creature, but being smart ain't bad. Sure, you're a nerd, but at least you're not an asshole. I'd take nerd over asshole any day. And come on, do you even realize you're utter cuteness potential?”  
  
    “My WHAT?” Kevin has a look of complete confusion, his brows furrowed and mouth wrinkled.  
  
    “Look at you! I mean, aside from the weird clothes, you got the stubbly, just woke up thing goin' on.” Kevin was just about to say somebody when Jo started flailing her arm around in excitement. “Dude! You gotta let me give you a makeover! Well, I wouldn't call it a make 'over', more of an... enhancement.”  
  
    “W-hy would you do that? And WHAT would you do?”  
  
    “My girlfriend Charlie can cut hair like a dang pro!” Jo laughed at Kevin's mortified expression. “Then we just put you in some clothes that might actually fit you and BAM, you're a total hot-hot-hottie!”  
  
    “Jo, I-I can't afford clothes...”  
  
    “Oh please. I've been stealing clothes from Sam and Dean forever. I've never had to buy a flannel shirt my whole life! I've got plenty of stuff that would work for you!” Jo's eyed glinted with pure excitement.  
  
    Kevin sighed. “Okay... I guess.” He relented.  
  
    “Yes!” Jo hissed and did a weird little wiggle-dance in her seat.  
  
    They sat at the diner and made their way through two more milkshakes each, talking with weirdly comfortable ease. It was a feeling that Kevin definitely was not used to, but it was pleasant. Making friend wasn't something that he had any real experience in, but he guessed that was what he and Jo were doing—becoming friends. It was nice, and he was actually kind of looking forward to whatever she planned to do to him. He knew his appearance was lacking. None of his clothes fit him. They were all hand-me-downs from family members or donated by a local church. He definitely wouldn't be wearing them if he had a choice, but his mother couldn't afford new things for him. He also hadn't had a haircut in over a year, and the hair in his face was starting to become a problem. Yeah, Kevin was very much looking forward to indulging in this teenage movie cliché.  
  
  
    The next day finds Kevin waiting at the bus stop as usual. He's sitting on a bench with a pen and a notebook, trying to brainstorm for his free verse poetry assignment, and trying rather unsuccessfully to not think about a certain Creative Writing teacher. Those thoughts are halted when he hears a the grumbling, kind-of-sounds-like-death roar of a vehicle and a pitiful dying horn honk. The sight that greets him when he looks up is... weird, to say the least. Jo Harvelle is hanging out the window of what looks to be a very old pickup truck with a very faded minty blue paint job.  
  
    Jo is grinning at him and waving him over, so Kevin hastily packs his things back into his ratty book bag and jogs over to the truck, nearly stumbling over his own feet on the way.  
  
    “Get in!” Jo yells over the roar of the truck's engine. Kevin gives her a dumbfounded look and complies.  
  
    The truck's seats are also a minty blue color and are actually really comfortable.  
  
    “Is this your truck?” Kevin asks.  
  
    “Hell yeah, she's mine! 1965 Chevy pickup! Been rebuilding her myself! Well, with Dean's help, but it's so been mostly me. Painted her myself and everything!” Jo is grinning wide and stroking the dashboard. Kevin can't help but smile at it.  
  
    “So what are we doing?” He asks.  
  
    “I'm taking you to school, duh! I only live a few blocks from your stop. I could totally pick you up on my way every day.” Jo gives him a light punch on the arm. “The bus is for squares!” She informs him.  
  
    “Thank you, Jo.” Kevin looks at her fondly. “Really, thanks.”  
  
    “Dude, no big deal. That's what friend are for!” She grins and turns all her attention back to the road, just as they're making the turn into the school parking lot.  
  
    Jo and Kevin part ways after they exit her truck, and Kevin drifts through his first four periods, feeling very light and pleasantly content. Knowing that Jo thought they were friends was a major self-esteem boot and he was riding the high and feeling happier than he could remember ever being. Jo was strange and loud, but he liked her company.  
  
    He entered the cafeteria for his fifth period lunch. As he was heading to one of the lunch lines, he heard Jo yell.  
  
    “Kev! Over here!”  
  
    He looked around and spotted her close to the front, waving him over. He complied and they moved through the line together, picking up today's less-than-appetizing-looking pizza, before grabbing an empty table near the corner of the cafeteria.  
  
    Jo and Kevin chatted nonstop for the rest of the lunch period, as they picked at the questionable-looking pepperoni on the monstrosity the school tried to pass off as pizza. They discovered their mutual love of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and cheesy, campy horror movies.  
  
    After lunch, Kevin's day was a blur. That is, until the arrival of ninth period. He shuffled into the classroom, and apparently he was the first one to arrive because he and Mr. Winchester were the only ones there. Kevin gulped and he swore Mr. Winchester would be able to hear how fast his heart was beating as he took his usual seat in the back corner. His gaze was utterly fixed on the teacher, and his breathe caught when Mr. Winchester looked up and gave him a blindingly perfect smile.  
  
    Jo chose that moment to stomp through the door.  
  
    “Kevin, my man!” She yelled as she took the seat next to him and rested her feet on the desk in front of her.  
  
    “H-hey.” Kevin smiled slightly.  
  
    “JoAnna, you better get those feet off my desk.” Mr. Winchester's voice made Kevin jump. Embarrassingly, he lost his balance and fell out of his seat, landing on his ass.  
  
    “REALLY?” Jo laughed at him as he got back in his seat.  
  
    Jo removed her feet from the desk as the rest of the class started to file in.  
  
    Kevin resumed his staring. He knew if was probably incredibly creepy, but hey, if he didn't get caught, nobody could call him on it. He watched Sam's mouth as the teacher lectured more about poetry and the assignment they were given the day before. With no transition at all, Kevin's thoughts drifted to the image of the teacher's perfectly defined arms... and his chest... and those perfect abs...  
  
    Kevin realized that there was now a very obviously bulge in the stupidly ill fitting jeans her wore, and panic started to set in.  
  
    ' _Stupid stupid stupid stupid!_ ' He though. Fuck, wait a minute. That last one hadn't been in his head. He went comically wide-eyed and gaped as he realized Mr. Winchester, and the whole damn class, had their eyes on him. He quickly grabbed the notebook from his desk to cover his lap.  
  
    “Kevin, do you have anything to add?” Mr. Winchester raised his brow, party amused and party confused.  
  
    “N-no! No...” Kevin squeaked.  
  
    Mr. Winchester laughed softly. “Alright then.”  
  
    Utterly mortified. Kevin was utterly mortified for the rest of class. Nobody the teacher was saying was getting through because all Kevin could hear was the 'Y _ou fucking idiot!_ ' screaming in his head.  
  
    Kevin jumped when the bell finally rang. His classmates were all stampeding out the door, except for Jo, who was sitting beside him and laughing like a damn hyena.  
  
    “Smooth, Tran.” She gasped out between laughing. “REAL smooth.”  
  
    “Oh my god.” Kevin thunked his head on his desk.  
  
    “Come on, lover boy.” Jo grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up out of his chair. “You're coming to my house. Charlie is gonna meet us there and we're gonna make you all purdy.”

 


	3. Not The cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets a makeover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there's been a lot of Jo and Kevin action. Next chapter will feature a heavy dose of Sam, I promise! I really wanted to establish the broship between Jo and Kevin.

    Jo Harvelle talked enough for two people. Kevin didn't mind, really. It meant he wasn't expected to say too much, and he was perfectly okay with that. Not that he didn't like talking to Jo. She was actually really cool. But he wasn't really much of a talker unless he had something he felt was really worth saying. Plus, Jo said some pretty outrageous and hilarious stuff, so he didn't mind her filling in all the quiet gaps. Jo was behind the wheel of her truck, Kevin in the passenger seat, and she was currently going on about how she _totally kicks Charlie's ass_ in Street Fighter every time. Kevin wasn't entirely sure how they ended up talking about this.  
  
    “I've never played that before.” He said.  
  
    Jo's foot stuttered on the breaks for a moment, and her gaze snapped to Kevin briefly, before her eyes were back on the road.  
  
    “DUDE! Are you kidding me? How did you spend your childhood?” Jo demanded. She actually sounded pained to even consider that Kevin had never played Street Fighter.  
  
    “Uh... not playing video games?” Kevin squeaked. “I mostly read books...”  
  
    “Well, we're gonna have to change that! I'll teach you how to kick Charlie's ass!”  
  
    Kevin had lived in the same town his whole life, but he'd never seen this part of it. They were making their way out of the suburban home of the high school, and into more rural territory. The trees were getting more dense and Kevin could smell dirt and decaying leaves—early signs of autumn. He closed his eyes and breathed in the aroma wafting in through the rolled down windows, and basked in the warmth of the mid-day sun streaming down on his face.  
  
    He felt Jo make a turn and they were suddenly on a gravel road leading into a deeper wooded area. Jo's old truck bounced around like crazy and there were thick clouds of dust floating in through the open windows. She sped up, the truck hauling ass down the bumpy road, and Kevin gripped the door handle and the edge of the seat to hold on.  
  
    “Wooo!” Jo laughed maniacally.  
  
    The truck made an abrupt turn, tires squealing, sliding onto a much smoother dirt road. Not a road, actually, Kevin noticed, but a long and narrow drive way that lead up to an old looking house.   
  
    Jo parked next to a bright green Volkswagen Beetle with a bumper sticker that read “my other car is a TARDIS.” She and Kevin got out of the truck, and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief to be on steady ground.  
  
    “Hey babe!” He heard Jo yell.  
  
    Kevin turned to see a see a kind-of-short red head standing on the porch. Said red head, who Kevin assumed to be Charlie, nearly got knocked to the ground by Jo's running-tackle-hug. Charlie didn't seem to mind, just gave Jo a chaste, yet lingering kiss. He couldn't help but smile at them.  
  
    Jo looked back at him. “Yo Kev, you gonna stand there all day or what? We got work to do!” She was grinning stupidly.  
  
    Kevin just noded and followed the two girls inside.  
  
    Jo's house was slightly cluttered, rustic and homey. There were books everywhere! One whole wall was lined with shelves, stuffed completely full, plus the couple of stacks on the floor nearby that reached almost to the ceiling. Kevin wanted to stop and look at them, but he was suddenly being pulled by his sleeve as Jo lead him into the next room, which ended up being the kitchen.  
  
    “You brought your tools, right, babe?” Jo asked Charlie.  
  
    Charlie brandished a metal box from her messenger bag. “Of course!”  
  
    “Excellent!” Jo grined. “Oh, by the way! Kev, this is Charlie.” She noded to the red head. “Babe, this is Kevin.”  
  
    Charlie waved.  
  
    “Alright, let's do this!” Jo shouts. She rubbed her hands together like she was a villain.  
  
    Kevin was shoved into a nearby kitchen chair and a towel was being draped around his neck and clipped at the back to hold it in place. Kevin took a deep breath, then breathed out slowly.  
  
    “Hey dude, just so you know, you don't have to let us do this if you don't want it. I'm not tryin' to force you to change or anything.” Jo said, suddenly looking at him softly.  
  
    “Y-you're not forcing me to do anything. This isn't the cliché teenage makeover scene. I mean, I've never been particularly attached to my hair, or my shitty clothes. I'm honestly pretty indifferent to the whole thing.” He said. “Sure, I'm kind of nervous, but I mean... I haven't had a hair cut in a long time.”  
  
    “It's all good, dude. I'm gonna make you look bangin'!” Charlie chimed in. She had a confident look in her eyes and it put Kevin at ease.  
  
    “Alright, let's do this.” Kevin said after another deep breath.  
  
    Charlie opened up her metal box to retrieve scissors, some long clips and what looks like another pair of scissors, which Charlie tried to explain about, but damned if Kevin understood a word of it.   
  
    Kevin's jaw-length hair was combed through and pinned up every which way, save for a section in the back. Charlie angled his head down and he closed his eyes tight before he heard the scissors slicing through his strands. It sounded like ripping paper.  
  
    “You alright down there, Kev?” Charlie asked.  
  
    Kevin let out a deep breath he hadn't even realized he was holding, and he felt oddly lighter. He felt... good. It was a weird sensation, and it took him by surprise. “Yeah, I'm awesome.” He replied.  
  
  
    Clump after clump, Kevin's hair fell softly to the kitchen floor, and with each chop, the feeling of lightness grew. Kevin felt almost weightless by the time the girls finally broke the silence.  
  
    “Holy shit.” He heard Jo say.  
  
    “You can say that again.” Charlie agreed.  
  
    “What?” Kevin asked curiously.  
  
    Charlie passed a large hand mirror to him, and what his refection showed made his eyes widen and he audibly gasped. Kevin's hair was definitely much shorter and he actually thought he looked... good. No, make that _awesome_. He looked up at the girls and couldn't hold back a huge grin.  
  
    “Hell yeah, dude! You look fucking awesome!” Jo yelled.  
  
    “I think this might be some of my best work.” Charlie said, and Kevin could see an almost cocky smirk on her face.  
  
    Kevin had to agree with them both. He ran his hands through the strands. Charlie had apparently styled it as well. He hadn't noticed while he was so comfortably zoned out. His hair had that _I totally just rolled out of bed like this, but not really_ look. Soft, but   
  
    “If you don't shower tonight, it'll look even better tomorrow!” Charlie told him.  
  
    He nodded before he was suddenly being pulled for his chair and dragged down the hallway and up the stairs to Jo's bedroom, where he bed was completely covered in every color of flannel a person could possibly dream of, as well as a bunch of worn out jeans and t-shirt in various colors. Jo instantly grabbed a rusty red-colored flannel and a plain white t-shirt, and thrust them as Kevin. He eyed them cautiously, then shifted his gaze to Jo's bedroom door.  
  
    “Oh, c'mon dude. You're in the presence of the gayest chicks you'll ever know!” Jo huffed, before turning and planting a less-than-chaste kiss on Charlie's lips.  
  
    Kevin shuffled nervously. He didn't even like to change in gym class. He usually used the bathroom stalls instead. He sighed. Better to just get it over with.  
  
    So he stripped off his ill-fitted t-shirt. His brows furrowed and he looked at the girls confused when he heard their surprised gawking.  
  
    “What?” He asked.  
  
    “Uh, Kev... you're kinda hot. Ya know, if I was into dicks.” Jo said. “Why the hell have you been hidin' that body?”  
  
    “It's nothing special...” Kevin mumbled.  
  
    “Nothing special? DUDE! Have you not seen yourself? What do you even DO? I've never seen you really participate in gym or anything.”  
  
    “I.. uh... I-I run a lot.”  
  
    Eager to cover himself up again, Kevin hastily put on the white t-shirt Jo had given him. It fit him snugly, but not in a bad way. As he was buttoning up the flannel shirt, Jo tossed him a pair of faded jeans, hitting his square in the face.  
  
    “Put those on too!” She said.  
  
    Kevin involuntarily turned bright red at the thought of taking off his pants in front of anyone.  
  
    Jo rolled her eyes. “C'moooon, dude!”  
  
    Relenting with a sigh, Kevin unbuttoned his stupid, too-small jeans and slowly peeled them off down his legs, kicking off his dirty converse at the end, so he could pull the jeans off completely. Feeling irrationally self-conscious about the worn white briefs he wore, Kevin quickly pulled the other jeans on. Once they were buttoned, he noted that they fit much better than anything he owned, though they were a little baggy and they hung kind of low on his hips. He'd certainly take slight baggy over too small any day. All he needed to do was add a belt and they'd be a vast improvement to old jeans.  
  
    Charlie let out an impressed whistle. “Lookin' good!”  
  
    “Damn, Tran, you're definitely hot!” Jo added. “Sammy boy ain't gonna know what hit 'em!”  
  
    Kevin blushed bright red.  
  
    Jo strut over to him and tugged at the flannel shirt. “Hmm. It fits nice as it is, but I think we can take in the sides a little bit and show off that surprisingly impressively hot body a little.” She said. “Hey babe, you're good at the sewing stuff. You wanna take this in for me? Pretty please?” She looked to Charlie.  
  
    Charlie sighed dramatically. “Of course. Anything for my princess!”  
  
    Jo rolled her eyes at that.  
  
  
    By the time Jo took Kevin home, which was hours later, well after one in the morning, Kevin owned a handful of new t-shirts in various colors, three new pairs of jeans and flannel shirts in rust, green and navy blue. Kevin felt a swell of gratitude for his new friendship with Jo, and now, he supposed, with Charlie as well.  
  
    They had just pulled up in front of Kevin's tailor when Kevin turned to Jo.  
  
    “Thanks, Jo. For being my friend.”  
  
    “Awe, Kev.” She cooed, before pulling him into an awkward hug and ruffling his hair with her knuckle.  
  
    Kevin couldn't help the rumble of laughter that followed as he tried to squirm away from her. “Way to ruin a heartwarming moment.”   
  
    “Oh! Charlie and I are having a gaming night this week. You totally need to come so I can show you the wonders of Street Fighter!” Jo said excitedly as Kevin went to exit the truck.  
  
    “Yeah, that'd be awesome.” Kevin agreed.  
  
    “I'll let you know what day at lunch tomorrow!”  
  
    Kevin nodded and shut the truck door.  
  
    After Jo drove off, Kevin just stood there with a slight smile on his face, feeling like the past few days had been the best of his life, and he couldn't really get used to it.


	4. Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin draws attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Sam! There will be LOTS more Sam in the next chapter, and possibly sexy stuff?

    Getting up the next morning was kind of hell. Kevin wasn't used to being up so late, and he was definitely feeling it.  
  
    He shuttered as his feet his the cold wooden floor, and shuffled his way to the bathroom across the hallway from his room to brush his teeth.   
  
    What his refection showed in the bathroom mirror surprised him. He looked utterly exhausted, sure, with darker bags under his eyes than usual, but he also looked oddly contented and his eyes held a shine that Kevin couldn't remember ever seeing in them before. The wonders having a friend, and finally having something resembling a life, will do to you, he figured.  
  
    He quickly brushed his teeth, mussed up his hair a bit and shuffled back to his bedroom where he quickly got dressed in one of his new white t-shirts, a new pair of jeans and the rusty-colored flannel that Charlie had modified to form to him. He buttoned the flannel all the way up, but then decided that probably looked silly and unbuttoned the first two buttons.  
  
    After rummaging through his intensely cluttered closet, Kevin added a frayed black cloth belt to his ensemble, then sloppily laced up his raggedy converse before heading down stairs with an extra pep in his step. Which was impressive, considering how tired he was.  
  
    Kevin barely had time to snag a pop tart from the kitchen before he heard Jo's pitiful truck horn. He raced out the front door, tripping over his slightly-too-long jeans and almost dropping his backpack on the way to the truck he was growing weirdly fond of.  
  
    Kevin stuffed one pop tart in his mouth and offered the other to Jo.  
  
    “Cinnamon.” He said.  
  
    “Hell yeah.” Jo replied, and accepted happily.   
  
  
    Jo once again pulled into the parking lot of Lucky High, and she and Kevin parted ways.  
  
    As Kevin walked to his first period class, he twitched nervously as he felt eyes on him. He glanced around to see quite a few people staring at him, then immediately directed his eyes back to the floor, feeling completely self-conscious. He shuffled fasted and sighed in relief as he made it to his first period Literature class, and took his seat at the back.  
  
    “Whoa, nice hair cut, Kevin!”  
  
    Kevin turned to see Alphie sitting next to him, smiling.  
  
    “U-uh, thanks, Alphie.” Kevin stammered.  
  
    Neither of them got the change to speak again before Mrs. Moore called the class to attention and began discussing the second half of _The Moonstone_ by Wilkie Collins.  
  
    The next three periods were weird for Kevin. People wouldn't stop looking at him and it was really unnerving. ' _Jeez, a guy gets one little hair cut and suddenly he's big news or something_.' He thought as he entered the cafeteria for his fifth period lunch. He spied Jo right away at what had become their usual table. Kevin had never had a usual table before. Or somebody to eat lunch with. He couldn't help the little smile on his face as he sat down next to Jo.  
  
    “DUDE! People are talking about you.” She said immediately.  
  
    Kevin sighed. “Yeah... I-I noticed.”  
  
    “You're hot shit!” She said as she playfully mussed up his hair.  
  
    “I wish they would stop staring at me. It's just a hair cut...” Kevin tried to smooth down some of the mess Jo made of his already messy hair.  
  
    “Yeah, well, teenagers like to gossip about anything new to spice up their boring-ass existence.” Jo said matter-of-factly. Kevin couldn't help the snort of laughter that followed. “Anyway dude, game night is a go for this Friday after school! You could crash at my place too, if you wanna.” She said.  
  
    “O-okay. Sounds good.” Kevin smiled.  
  
    They chit-chatted about everything and anything, with Kevin contributing more to the conversation that he typically would. He was starting to open up more and become more vocal with Jo. She just made him feel normal, and she never seriously judged him for anything he said, even if she did some times make fun of him. He knew that was only playful teasing.  
  
    Lunch ended and Jo and Kevin once again parted ways; Jo running off to World History, and Kevin shuffling his way to his his much-loathed gym class.   
  
    Three periods and a bruise the size of Texas later, he sat in his seat in Creative Writing, waiting for Jo to show up. And Mr. Winchester. Kevin was earlier than usual. He sat examining the now well-formed bruise on his forearm. Stupid Mr. had them playing dodge ball and stupid Fergus deliberately whipped the ball at Kevin's face. Kevin dodged it, but in the process ended up sprawled on the gym floor, his arm saving him from completely face planting.  
  
    Kevin was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard anyone enter the classroom, so he was completely startled when he heard a voice.  
  
    “Yikes. What happened?” Mr. Winchester asked, brow arched.  
  
    “U-uh... dodge ball...” Kevin stammered and quickly tried to roll down his sleeve. ' _Brilliant, Kev. You got such a way with words_.' He thought.  
  
    Mr. Winchester laughed. “Ah, yeah. I remember those days.”   
  
    Mr. Winchester's gaze was suddenly roamed Kevin's body, and Kevin squirmed in this seat, feeling heat fill his cheeks. “Hey, Kev...” He started. “Is that my shirt?” He asked. “Looks awfully familiar.”  
  
    Kevins eyes went comically wide. “Um... U-uh... well...”  
  
    “You bet your sweet ass it is, Moose!” Jo yelled before she plopped down into the seat next to Kevin. “I think the pants were dean's.”  
  
    “And THAT'S why you're not allowed in my house alone.” Mr. Winchester said, pointing at Jo.  
  
    “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”  
  
    “Looks good on you, though, Kev.” The taller man directed at Kevin.  
  
    Kevin could have swore he saw the teacher wink before he went back to his desk at the front of the room, and the rest of the students filed into the class. Kevin's heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest.  
  
    For the rest of the class, Mr. Winchester talked about... something. Kevin wasn't exactly paying attention to the words, but rather the mouth they were coming from. Mr. Winchester would glance at Kevin every few minutes, and there was a glint of something Kevin couldn't place in his eyes, and the teacher looked like he was trying really hard to contain a grin before he would look away.

    Then the teacher bit his lip and soothed the spot with his tongue, and THAT nearly did Kevin in.

    Kevin was practically vibrating in his seat by the time the bell rang. He immediately shot up from his chair, toppling it over as he did.  
  
    “Shit.” He stage-whispered, and scrambled to place the chair upright again, before grabbing his backpack and bolting out of the classroom.  
  
    He didn't get very far before he heard loud, stomping footsteps behind him.  
  
    “Kev!” Jo called to him. “Wait up!”  
  
    Kevin slowed his pace to his usual shuffle. ' _Way to go, idiot. Way to look like the biggest jackass!_ ' He though.  
  
    Jo caught up to him and they walked side by side. “What's goin' on in that noggin' of yours?” She knocked on Kevin's head.  
  
    Kevin sighed. “I'm so stupid.”  
  
    He stopped walking and sagged against a row of lockers before sinking down to the floor and curling his legs up to his chest. Jo joined him on the floor without the slightest hesitation.  
  
    “Hey, you're not stupid.” She said.  
  
    They just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, before Jo finally broke the calm that began to settle.  
  
    “So, how 'bout all that eye fucking Sam was doing, huh?”  
  
    Kevin groaned. “Was that flirting? Was he flirting? It can't be flirting...”  
  
    “Dude, that was way past flirting. He was completely checkin' you out!” She insisted. “Anyway. We should get goin'. Charlie's making me dinner at her place tonight.”  
  
    Jo got up from the floor and held her hand out to help Kevin to his feet before they made their way out to Jo's truck.  
  
    The drive to Kevin's house was quick comfortably silent. Jo reminded him of their plans for Friday before he closed the truck door and she drove off.  
  
  
    Thursday was just as odd as the previous day. Kevin got more weird looks, and Alphie talked to him in Literature class more than he usually did. They'd ended up getting paired into a team to discuss _The Moonstone_ and Alphie was very enthusiastic about giving Kevin his number and telling him to text him any time.  
  
    Kevin was lost in thought when he joined Jo at their table during lunch.   
  
    “Earth to Tran. Come in, Kevin.” Jo waved her hand in front of Kevin's face.  
  
    “I think Alphie likes me?” He blurted, brows knit in confusion.  
  
    Jo burst out laughing. “Awe, that's cute.”  
  
    “It's weird.” He said.   
  
    “Hmm.”  
  
    The conversation was mostly forgotten after that, as it shifted to talk of their Creative Writing assignment and tomorrow's video game hangout, until they parted ways to their respected classes.  
  
  
    Kevin was early to Creative Writing again, except this time Mr. Winchester was already there, and he glanced up when Kevin entered the room and gave him a full on, face-splitting smile.  
  
    “Hey Kevin.” The teacher spoke. “Were you feeling okay yesterday?” He asked. “You got out of here pretty quick, and you looked a little out of it.”  
  
    “Oh... y-yeah, I was fine...”  
  
    “Gotta say, I like the hair cut.” Mr. Winchester said. “Looks good on you.” He smiled.  
  
    Kevin couldn't help but smile back. “Thanks.”  
  
    “That another one of my shirts?”  
  
    Kevin looked down. He was wearing the navy flannel, unbuttoned over a black t-shirt. He assumed this flannel was Sam's as well. “U-uh, probably. Jo gave me a few things.” He said. “Y-you can have it back if you want...”  
  
    Mr. Winchester chuckled softly. “Looks better on you anyway.”  
  
    Kevin turned bright red, and was thankful when Jo chose that moment to stomp into the room.  
  
    The rest of class went much like the previous day. Mr. Winchester kept glancing at him, and he saw of faint smile every now and then whenever the teacher caught Kevin staring back.  
  
    When the bell rang, Kevin didn't bolt like he did the last time. He took his time putting his notebook back in his bag and waited for Jo to do the same before they left headed towards the door.   
  
    “Hey Moose, don't forget about the thing I told you about!” Jo directed at Sam.  
  
    Mr. Winchester gave Kevin a wink just as they left the room.  
  
    “You look like a damn tomato.” Jo said as they made their way down the hallway and out of the school toward the parking lot.  
  
  
    That evening, after Jo had dropped him off at home, Kevin sprawled out on his bed in his darkening room and listened to the light rain that was beginning to fall against his window. It was strange to think that somebody like Mr. Winchester could actually, maybe, be into him. Tall, tanned fucking god Sam Winchester. It didn't really make any sense. Maybe he's been imagining all the looks. Maybe he was reading them wrong. Maybe Mr. Winchester was just really friendly.  
  
    Kevin sighed, got under the covers and tried to turn his thoughts to his hangout with Jo tomorrow. He couldn't remember ever being invited to something like that before. He was really glad he and Jo became friends.  
  
    Kevin fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. Ya'll can follow me at dirtyteaspoon.tumblr.com. I post snippets and ficlets and fic recs and stuff.


End file.
